


Pact

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Early Work, F/F, Femslash, GFY, Gift Fic, Kidnapping, season 3 for Angel, season 6 for Buffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dru kidnaps Willow and wants to make a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilbreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful [](http://lilbreck.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lilbreck.livejournal.com/)**lilbreck** ’s birthday. I do hope you like this, honey! It’s a little on the dark side with a side of hope. Thanks be to Gabrielle for the beta.
> 
> Originally posted 6-19-10.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Willow groaned as consciousness returned, partly in pleasure from the sensations between her legs, and partly in pain from the pounding in her head. She was feeling muddled enough that the fact she and Tara weren’t together anymore didn’t register.

“Mmm,” she moaned softly without opening her eyes, “Tara, baby, I’m not sure I’m up to the naughty fun right now. My head is killing me.”

The efforts of a soft, cool tongue on her clit and clever fingers inside her didn’t stop, in fact they became more earnest. Willow’s head arched back even as she tried to bring her hand to her girlfriend’s head, whether to push her away or pull her closer she wasn’t sure. Willow’s eyes snapped open when she realized that she couldn’t move her arms. The room spun for a moment before she focused and saw that her wrists were bound above her head by a securely knotted red silk scarf. She tipped her head forward and blinked at the sight of a dark head and pale, bare body between her thighs.

That wasn’t Tara.

Willow whimpered in fear and tried to squirm away. The woman pleasuring her clamped her free hand on Willow’s hip to keep her in place, but still didn’t lift her head. Willow yelled and tried to use her feet, but it was no use. She wasn’t going anywhere. It didn’t occur to her to use her magic.

Her head dropped back and she closed her eyes. Tears rolled helplessly down her cheeks even as her body succumbed to her assailant’s ministrations and she came with a shudder. She felt the woman move up her body and quickly closed her legs in a useless bid for modesty. Cool lips kissed her cheek, and Willow flinched away.

“There, there, little tree. No need to cry. I made your body sing, didn’t I?”

Willow froze, not even daring to breathe. Oh, this was bad on so many levels. Memories filtered in. Going to the Bronze. Seeing Tara but being ignored. Slipping out unnoticed. One moment of realizing she wasn’t alone before pain and darkness claimed her. She should have been paying more attention.

“I know you can hear me, little one. Open your eyes.”

Willow shook her head and clenched her eyes closed even tighter.

“There will be no tea and cakes for you if you don’t do as I say. Blood and screams will abound. Either way, I’ll be happy.”

Willow sighed and reluctantly looked at her captor. “Hello, Drusilla.”

Dru stared into Willow’s eyes for a long moment before she whispered, “You will burn white like the sun, but not before drowning in the black. Can’t have the light without the dark.”

Willow blinked. “Okay,” she said for lack of anything better.

“You will understand eventually.” Dru blinked as well and sat up. Willow couldn’t help herself. She looked. Drusilla was all lithe dancer lines and pale skin. Her breasts were high, partially covered by the fall of her dark hair. Dru smiled seductively and ran a finger from the hollow of her throat down the center of her body to the apex of her thighs. Willow unconsciously licked her lips. “Does the little witch want to play before we seal our pact?”

Willow jerked her eyes back up to Drusilla’s face, furiously fighting a blush. “Pact? What are you talking about?”

Dru pouted and removed her hand from between her legs. “Business first then.” She closed her eyes and swayed a little before opening them again and looking at Willow earnestly. “You must help Daddy. Grandmother-daughter is gone and he won’t listen to me. I’ll not see my brother taken in by the monster that hunts us. Will you help, little tree? Will you go to Daddy and protect what is his?”

Willow tried to wade through Dru’s ramblings. She got that the vampire wanted her to go to Angel, but she wasn’t clear on the why. She looked at Dru in confusion. “Brother? But Spike is here.”

Sadness crossed Drusilla’s face for a moment and her eyes took on a faraway look. She said, “No, not my Spike. He belongs to the unworthy Slayer now. I cannot help him and he cannot help her, no matter how much he wishes it.” She shook herself and focused on Willow again. “Daddy and Grandmother-daughter created the impossible: a flesh and blood child. Grandmother-daughter sacrificed herself to give him life. The one who hunted us so long ago seeks to take Daddy’s grace away. I need you to stop that from happening. Will you do it?”

Willow was reeling. Angel had a child and that child was in danger? She really had lost touch with the people in L.A. She wondered if Buffy knew, but then decided that she didn’t. They all would have heard about it if she did. Angel needed help. She could do that. But first, “What do you want from me in return, Drusilla? Why kidnap me?” She took a shaky breath, “Why have sex with me?”

Dru shrugged. “You would not have listened otherwise. As for what I want,” she leaned over Willow and palmed one of her breasts, “I want this night with you. I want the pleasure of your body before you become what you are meant to be. Will you give yourself to me for the night? Will you make my body sing like I did yours?”

Willow swallowed. A night of sex with Drusilla before hightailing it to L.A. to save Angel and his son. She didn’t really want to think on the alternative if she said no. “I’ll be leaving here human, right?”

Dru smiled slyly. “Of course. That doesn’t mean we can’t play a little rough, though. You’ve not known pleasure until you’ve felt the bite at just the right moment.” Dru squeezed Willow’s breast. “Is that a yes, dearie?”

Of all the crazy turns her life had taken since she first met Buffy this one had to be the craziest. Willow took a deep breath and tilted her head to kiss the bit of Dru’s skin she could reach. Dru hummed happily and Willow murmured, “Yes.”

-30-


End file.
